Surviving the Past
by KayeBell
Summary: Angel and the gang follow Cordy and Conner into the past, when the PTB sends them there to stop a strong enemy sent by Wolfram and Heart. Crossover with BtVs season four. Sequal to Future Revealed Please Review and input suggestions
1. Unexpected Trip

Crossover between Angel in the year 2005 (none of that Holtz's and Darla stuff happened) and Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 4  
Cordelia is Connors mother, not Darla. Angel meet with Cordelia that night in season 2, instead of Darla and Angel's soul was turned permanent in the process by the PTB. Connor was born in the year 2003

Parings: Angel/ Cordelia, Buffy / Riley, Gunn / Fred, Faith/ Spike  
Story line: Cordelia and Conner get sent to Sunnydale in the year 1999  
Angel and Buffy characters belong to Joss Wheldon

Angel Characters  
Angel  
Cordelia Chase  
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce  
Charles Gunn  
Winifred 'Fred' Burkle  
Lorne  
2 year old Conner  
Spike  
Faith

Buffy Characters  
Buffy Summers  
Willow Rosenberg  
Xander Harris  
Rupert Giles  
Riley Finn  
Forrest Gates  
Graham Miller

Surviving the Past

Unexpected trip

Angel ducked under the sharp claws that aimed to take his head off and looked around at his family. Wesley was helping Fred finish off one of the demons, while Spike and Gunn were fighting side-by-side against three. Angle's eyes came to Cordelia; the love of his undead life and saw that she was fighting beside Faith and had almost finished her opponent. Angel quickly missed another claw aiming for his head and finished the demon off quickly. They all came together and started to go back to the Hyperion Hotel, base of Angel Investigations. Angel walked in the door and saw Lorne coming down from the stairs.  
"Hi Angelcakes; just put the little tike to bed, you and the princess don't have to worry," Lorne told Angel.  
"Ok, I'll just go say goodnight," Cordelia said before proceeding up the stairs to Connors room. Angel was reminded again why he loved Cordelia and thankful that his soul was now permanent. Angel looked to the others and nodded his head that he was going to follow Cordelia to check on Conner. Cordelia walked into Connors room and walked over to the bed that held the sleeping 3 yr old.  
"Hey Conner; mommy's here," Cordelia said.  
"Hi mommy, I missed you", Connor said opening his bright blue eyes.  
No one saw when Angel came into the room. Angel walked into the room just in time to see Cordelia and Conner bathed in a bright light and disappear from the room.  
"Guys get up here, we have a problem," Angel yelled out to the others.

**Sunnydale 1999**

The first thing Cordelia noticed when the light disappeared was that she was not in the hotel anymore and was surrounded by a gang of vampires.  
"Oh crap," Cordelia said.  
"Well look here guys, we don't even have to look for offering, there's two right here," one of the vampires commented. One of the vampires tried to take hold of Conner, but Cordelia kicked it into a near by bin. One of the vampires came up on Cordelia from behind and received a stake to the heart. Cordelia picked Conner up and ran off in the other direction. Cordelia looked behind her to see if she was being followed and ran straight into three men, knocking them all over. Cordelia made sure she fell on her back so that Conner wasn't harmed. One on them men got to his feet and walked over to her.  
"Are you alright miss," one of the men said as he helped her to her feet.  
"Umm sure," Cordelia said while looking over her shoulder.  
"Alright then; hi I'm Graham Miller and these are my friends Riley Finn and Forrest Gates," Graham miller said while looking at the woman. Cordelia was about to answer when the group of vampires suddenly surrounded them again. All three men were about to fight the vampires off when they were knocked out by a wooden plank being held by the lead vampire.  
"Come with us quietly lady or you can be knocked out to and unable to protect your kid," the vampire said. Cordelia nodded that she would come quietly and watched as the vampires picked up the unconscious men and took them with them.

**L.A 2005  
**Everyone had grabbed a book and started reading, trying to find out where Cordelia and Conner had gone. Angel had been passing back and forth out if worry for his wife and son. Cordelia and Conner had disappeared without a trace and Angel was looked up and watched Angel start his sixth run of pacing.  
"Angel why don't you go to the oracles and see what they know about this. I'll drive you," Faith told Angel and started to lead him towards the door. Once Faith and Angel were gone; Spike looked around at the group.  
"Are we any closer to figuring this out," Spike asked the group.  
"No; we have no idea what has happened to Cordelia or Conner. However I can say that is mostly likely that Conner is still with Cordelia," Wesley replied softly.

Meanwhile……….Angel was having a talk to the new twin oracles.  
"Did you bring a gift Champion?" the male oracle asked. Angel threw his watch at the oracle, who caught it in.  
"What's happened to my son and seer?" Angel asked the oracles.  
"The seer and your son are in the past," the female oracle answered.  
"Why are they there and how did they get there," Angel asked impatiently.  
"So many questions and yet not many answers," the female oracle said. Angel was getting frustrated and getting increasingly impatient.  
"The book of Andre'-corn has the answer you are seeking," the male oracle said and Angel was thrown back into the cave. Faith stood when Angel reappeared in the cave.  
"What'd they say?" Faith asked.  
"Cordelia and Conner are in the past and I know a book that can help us," Angel replied before walking out of the cave. Faith followed Angel back to the hotel.


	2. Explanations

Explanations

**Sunnydale 1999  
**Cordelia watched the vampire's movements around the cage that held her, Conner and the three unconscious men. Conner had been extremely sleepy and couldn't stay awake.  
Graham miller woke up to find himself on the ground; remembering what had happened, his army training kicked in and he jumped to his feet. After a quick glace he discovered that Riley and Forrest were also on the ground and that they were in a cage.  
"Are you alright?"Cordelia questioned after the man named Graham got to his feet. Graham then saw the woman form before and her child, were also in the cage and that the woman didn't appear to be hurt at all.  
"I'll be fine after we get out of here," Graham replied and helped Riley get to his feet. Cordelia went over the names in her head and realised that these were members of that army group called the Initiative, which gave Spike his chip.  
"I would wait to see how many there are, before you plan how you're going to escape" Cordelia replied. Riley decided to find out more about this civilian.  
"What are you names miss," Riley asked.  
"My name's Cordelia and this is my son Conner," Cordelia replied thinking this information wouldn't hurt.

"As I said before my name is Graham, and this is Riley and that's Forrest" Graham replied quickly. Before the conversation could continue, the lead vampire walked up.  
"Well now that everyone is awake, I'll tell you why your here and what we plan for you," he said. Cordelia just shook her head predicting what the vampire would say next.  
"You're going to be sacrifices that will open up the hellmouth and bring fourth the old ones," the vampire continued. Cordelia was about to reply when one of the other vampires burst in and interrupted the leaders speech.  
"Boss we've got two more sacrifices".  
"Well hurry up and bring them down," the leader said. Two vampires emerged with Willow and Giles in their grips.  
"Anyone tries anything and I'll kill the child and his mother," the leader said while the vampire that came in before, opening the cage and pushed Willow and Giles inside. All four vampires then turned around and left the room.  
Willow looked around the cage and her eyes landed upon Cordelia.  
"Cordelia...... Is that you," Willow asked shocked.  
"Yes... its good to see you Willow and Giles, but how about we figure out how to get out of here" Cordelia replied. Giles was about to speak, when Riley interrupted them.  
"Willow as in Buffy's friend," Riley asked quickly.  
"Riley......um hi, who are your friends" Willow stuttered.  
"Oh this is Graham and Forrest," Riley said pointing to the people beside him.  
"I don't mean to be rude, but why aren't any of you freaking out about this situation," Forrest asked. Connor woke up in that moment and looked around.  
"Mommy, where are we? Where's daddy?" Connor asked while reaching out to his mother.  
"Daddy's at home trying to find us," Cordelia answered her son.  
"Oh well I've seen things worse than this and now really isn't the time to be talking about this," Cordelia replied answering Forrest's last question.  
"Whose child is that Cordelia," Giles asked after seeing the child and realising that it wasn't part of his imagination.  
"Umm.....It's a very long story and you really shouldn't know too much about it," Cordelia replied.

**LA 2004**  
Angel had finished explaining what the oracles had told him and Wesley had run into his office to find the book Angel mentioned.  
"Eureka," was heard through out the hotel and Wesley coming running back in with a smile on his face.  
"It's a spell to take us back in time, specifically to the time that Cordelia and Conner are in," Wesley said smiling.  
"Now all we need to decide is whose going," Angel said.  
"Umm we're all going," Faith said. Everyone else agreed with her and voiced their opinions.  
"Family sticks together," Fred voiced softly.  
"We're all family," Spike put in.  
"Barbie and Conner mean a lot to us," Gunn said.  
"I'm in... The princess needs us," Lorne replied. Angel smiled at his family and was glad that they had all found each other and stuck together.  
"Ok so we're all going, that's established so everyone join hands," Wesley instructed. While everyone had been talking about their thoughts, Wesley had been gathering all the ingredients needed. They all joined hands and Wesley said the spell. The lights flickered and a huge portal appeared in the centre of the lobby. Everyone was sucked in to the portal, but the forced was so strong that they lost their grip on each other.

**Sunnydale 1999**  
Riley, Graham and Forrest listened as Willow and Giles gave the woman Cordelia an interrogation, while Cordelia ignored most of their questions. Graham had enough of this argument and decided to butt in.  
"Ok so it's obvious that you three seem to know each other and that you have dealt with Hostile Sub Terrestrials before," Graham said making all three people quiet.  
"Hostile Sub Terrestrials?" Willow asked.  
"Who are you three exactly?" Giles asked suspicious. Before anyone could answer there was a blinding flash of light and a man appeared in the room. The man turned around to reveal that it was Angel. Angel spotted the people in the cage a hurried over.  
" Cordelia thank God....... are you and Conner alright?" Angel asked as he approached the cage.  
"Daddy you're here," Connor cried as soon as he saw his father.  
"Yes Angel we're fine..... How did you get here?" Cordelia said.  
"Oh we went to the oracle and they told us what was going on and how to get back here, but it seems that we were split up on the way through the portal" Angel said after finally reaching the cage.  
"Who are you," Riley butted in only to be cut off by the door opening and the four vampires (that were in there before) rushed in.  
"How'd you get in here boy," the leader said.  
"That's none of your concern, now leave them alone" Angel replied and he quickly vamped out.  
"What....you're a vampire, who are you?" the leader asked.  
"Name's Angel. But you might know me as Angelus," Angel replied before staking a vampire that rushed at him. The leader's eyes widened when he heard that and ran towards the door, only to be staked by Faith who was coming through the door.  
"Hi Cordelia miss me," Faith said as she walked into the room followed by Spike and Wesley.  
"Aunty Faith, Uncle Spike, Uncle Wes," Connor cried happily seeing other members of his family.  
Angel broke open the lock on the cage and flung in open with a crash. Cordelia rushed out to give Angel a hug and then handed him Conner.  
"Uncle Spike? Aunty Faith? What's going on?"Willow asked but no one paid attention to her question.  
"Fred, Lorne and Gunn are finishing off the rest of the gang," Wesley informed Angel. Someone cleared their throat and the future gang all looked up.  
"Can some explain what's going on and how is Hostile 17 here?" Forrest asked loudly.  
"Don't go trying to kill him, his from the future and you can't kill him," Faith replied standing up for her boyfriend.  
"How'd you find us daddy?" Connor asked while giving Angel a hug.  
"His dangerous, just like that HST over there," Forrest said pointing to Angel who was answering his son.  
"I asked the oracles," Angel told his son.  
"They are both good, vampires with a soul and are champions for the PTB," Cordelia replied.  
"What the hell's going on," Willow and Giles asked after following both topic conversations.  
"We'll explain that later, right now we need to get out of here," Wesley said and ushered the group up stairs.  
" Cordelia your safe" a voice exclaimed and Fred launched herself at Cordelia for a hug.  
"Hi Fred I'm fine," Cordelia replied before introducing the current time residents.  
"This is Graham, Forrest, Riley, Willow and Giles" Cordelia said to the rest of the fang gang. Cordelia then pointed to her friends.  
"This is Fred, Gunn and Lorne who is also good," Cordelia said while pointing to each person she introduced. Before anyone could take a step further Cordelia grabbed her head and screamed out in pain.  
"Mommy" Connor cried out in fear.  
Angel quickly handed Conner to Fred and caught Cordelia as she fell. The past people looked on in horror as Cordelia screamed and withered around in pain.  
The pain settled down and Cordelia soon calmed down.  
"What'd you see," Angel asked quietly.  
"Um......teenagers in the park down town, 5 vampires" Cordelia replied. Angel nodded and silently handed Cordelia over to Faith.  
"Take them all to the Crawford mansion, Spike, Gunn and I will meet you there soon" Angel told Faith. Faith nodded and watched as Angel, Spike and Gunn hurried out into the night, weapons in their hands.


	3. Second Vision

Second Vision  
"Ok everyone; we're going to a safer place," Faith said while helping Cordelia up off the ground.  
"Why should we go with you," Forrest asked.  
"Don't be such an ass Forrest, we have knowledge that you need and mentioning us to your boss at the initiative" Wesley replied.  
"How do you know about that?" Riley demanded quickly. Connor was already squirming in Fred's arms wanting to go to his mother. Faith saw this and had enough of all the questions.  
"Hey all of you are coming with us now or I will kick your butts and then drag you behind me," Faith screamed.  
"If you come with us we will explain everyth………." Wesley was cut off by Cordelia crying out in pain.  
"She's having another vision," Faith exclaimed while catching Cordelia before she hit the ground. The vision seemed to end but Cordelia remained unconscious.  
"Mummy, mummy" Connor cried out scared because this had never happened before. Fred tried to quite him down, but it wasn't working.  
"Let's get Cordelia and Connor to the mansion," Wesley told Faith. Faith nodded and picked Cordelia up. Fred moved closer to Faith and followed her out.  
"I don't want any arguments. You're all coming with me and it'd be best if you didn't call Buffy just yet Giles," Wesley informed the others and Lorne helped Wesley herd them out of there.

Faith walked into the mansions living room and laid Cordelia on the couch and Fred put Connor down, only to see Connor lay down next to Cordelia on the couch.  
"Anyone want a drink," Fred asked the group trying to be polite. Willow, Giles, Riley, Forrest and Graham all declined the offer.  
Just then Angel, Spike and Gunn burst through the mansions doors.  
"What's going on?" Angel asked after seeing Cordelia unconscious on the couch.  
"After you left Cordelia had another vision that rendered her unconscious," Wesley informed Angel.  
"WHAT!"Angel yelled  
"Mummy" Connor cried seeing Cordelia stir. Cordelia opened her eyes and saw Connor by her side.  
"Cordy," Angel said coming closer to the couch.  
"Angel" Cordelia said as she realized where and who she was with. Angel smiled and reached to give Cordelia hug.  
"What's going on?" Giles said after seeing Angel and Cordelia.  
"Last we heard you had just met up with Cordelia and someone named Doyle in LA," Willow said.  
"You know this HST?"Riley asked pointing at Angel.  
"He has a name it's Angel and he's not A HST" Faith contradicted Riley's words.  
"Angel and Spike are vampires with souls," Wesley told the three army men.  
"Vampires?"Graham questioned.  
"Yeah; pale, doesn't go into the sunlight, goes poof when pointy sticks penetrate their hearts," Gunn replied sarcastically.  
"What are you people?" Forrest asked.  
"I'm a slayer the chosen one, one girl in all the world with the skill and strength to fight the vampires. Well one of the chosen ones," Faith replied.

"We're from six years in the future" Angle replied cutting off the current conversation.  
"But that's impossible" Riley replied quickly.  
"Time travel is not impossible….." Wesley was saying but got cut off by Cordelia.  
"Especially when it the PTB that are sending you back in time," Cordelia put in.  
"The powers sent you here?" Fred said looking at Cordelia.  
"Yes. Apparently Wolfram and Heart sent something really bad back here to kill us and Buffy in this timeline," Cordelia said. Connor hadn't be listening very well but piped up at the sound of Buffy's name.  
"Can I kick that Harris guy?" Connor asked looking up at his dad, remembering the story that Uncle Spike and Daddy had told him.  
"O great that means we have to see and deal with summers and Harris", Spike complained.  
"Those twits always annoy me" Spike continued.  
"Stop complaining Blondie; we've got more important things to worry about," Gunn said.  
"Angelcakes; why don't you take the princess up stairs so she can rest and I'm sure Connor is also tired," Lorne suggested to Angel. Angel nodded and carried Cordelia up the stairs while Connor followed.  
"Oh……. Lorne"  
"Yes Angelcakes"  
"STOP calling me pastries"  
Fred burst out laughing at the old conversation Lorne and Angel had every few weeks.  
"While Angel and Cordelia are busy, feel free to settle down and Giles could you call Buffy and get her over here" Wesley said. With that said every member of the fang gang went off to do different tasks, while the current timeline members sat to digest all that had been revealed.


	4. Meeting with Buffy

Meeting with Buffy  
Angel lay down on the bed with Cordelia in his arms and Connor was in his mother's arms. Angel watched his wife rest and thanked the PTB again that his soul was permanent and that Cordelia was alright. The visions may not be killing her anymore, but they still hurt like hell or felt like hot larva was being poured into her brain. Well that was how Cordelia described it. Angel heard a soft knock on the door and found Faith quietly coming into the room.  
"How is she?" Faith asked quietly. Ever since Faith had got out of prison two years ago, Cordelia, Fred and her had become as close as sisters. Fred and Cordelia both understood Faith and accepted her for who she was, but also showed Faith they loved her every day.  
"She's just resting. The vision seemed to take a lot out of her," Angel replied softly.  
"Well Buffy and Xander have arrived and truthfully having you there to stop her trying to kill me seems like a good idea" Faith told Angel. Angel nodded his head and carefully eased Cordelia out of his arms.  
Faith and Angel walked down stairs to see Buffy holding out her stake to Spikes heart.  
"Buffy wait, don't stake him" Angel called out. Buffy turned around to see Angel and Faith at the bottom of the stairs.  
"FAITH! But you're in coma and Angel, you're in LA," Buffy mumbled.  
"Technically you are in LA" Spike mumbled to Angel as Faith came to stand beside him.  
"Shut up Spike. You're not helping the situation," Wesley told Spike.  
"And I don't want you to wake up Cordelia," Angel told the group now gathered in his old living room.  
"Cordelia's here" Xander repeated with his eye's lighting up a little. Xander never got over the way his relationship with Cordelia had ended, especially since he came back from his trip. Angel glared at Xander, not liking the look in Xander's eyes when talking about Cordelia.  
"Yes she is" Angel growled softly. Anyone who didn't really know Angel wouldn't be able to tell how close he was to ripping out Xander's eyes.  
"Who's also married," Fred put in, to save Xander from Angel's murderous glare.  
"Wow she didn't wait long before, becoming some guy's rich trophy wife," Buffy commented. Riley interrupted this train of conversation, when he'd finally had enough.  
"Buffy why are you here? How do you know these people?" Riley asked loudly. Buffy froze on the spot, trying to come up with a good reason, when Spike decided to have some fun and answer for her.  
"Well; remember how we told you Faith was a Slayer. Well Buffy here is also a Slayer" Spike said before anyone could tell him. Buffy looked ready to jump at Spike but Angel and Faith were both in her way; Wesley hit Spike in the arm extremely hard and told him to 'stop being a nuisance'.


End file.
